


Out of the Blue

by LyrZetara



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, June struggles with who she is, Lena helps her through, Unresolved Feelings, Webby might get jealous of Lena spending time with June, after serie's finale, cut string on family board, weblena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: Lena is glad May and June are in Webby's life, but there's still a lot of unresolved feelings she has about them- about Webby. But out of the blue, Lena ended up bonding with June, because someone has to show the girl that she is more than the purpose she was given, that she is more than a clone.Maybe one cut string, can tie another.Don't own the rights.
Relationships: June & Lena, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I might make it into a small story, because I'm still caught on the fact that Lena and Webby didn't make up on screen, so that's still hanging in there for me. Let's see where it takes us!

Things didn't go back to normal after the final adventure, but then again, what was normal for the McDuck family? A family that just had gotten a lot bigger…

"June, May!" Webby opened the front door for them to come into the manor, well, her house as it turns out to be.

"Webby!" Both hugged their sister.

It had been a couple of months since the big discovery and the two girls had been away on the trip with Donald and Daisy, but the couple needed some time alone too, so they were sent to spend time with Scrooge and all the residents of the place.

"Oh! We'll have so much fun!" Webby beamed "you have to tell me everything about the trip!"

They walked into Webby's room, where the Sabrewing sisters were.

"Guys! Guess who arrived?!" Webby bursted the doors open.

"Greeting May, Greetings June, good to see you again" Vi said.

"Hey" Lena nodded with her head.

"Oh, hi!" the twins said as they walked in.

"How was your adventuring thus far?" Violet inquired as the two set her things down.

"Fun!" June beamed "We saw so many parts of the world, we had so many things to eat, we had to get Donald out of so many places he got stuck in" that sounded about right.

"What were you doing today?" May inspected the room up and down.

"Just chilling" Lena avoided their gazes as she scrolled through her phone.

"We were in the middle of sleep-over planning for tonight" Violet informed.

"Can we join?!" June asked with sparkly eyes- Webby's signature eyes. Lena shrugged into herself.

"Of course!" Webby cheered "It's going to be the best slumber party ever!"

Lena sighed, standing up "I'll go raid the kitchen, anyone wants a pep?"

"What's that?" May asked.

"You haven't tried it? You'll love it!" Webby assured "Can you bring like a whole pack?!" she asked Lena excitedly.

"Sure, Pink"

"Pink?" June repeated.

"She calls me that" Webby explained "she's the only one that does, actually. She gave me the nickname!"

"Lena, could you possibly bring some grapes too? Or a granola bar? Anything with high nutritious properties would do nicely" Violet said barely looking away from her book.

"Taking advantage of you older sister, nerd? I only have two hands, you know?" she teased.

"You could always turn into full sorceress mode and bring the whole kitchen" Violet smirked back.

"I'm absolutely not going to use magic for that, not even I'm that lazy"

"I can help you carry the food" June offered.

Lena flinched in the slightest " 'kay, let's go" she walked out of the room, not really waiting for her to catch up. But the smaller duck quickly picked up the speed walking by her side, swaying back and forward with her hands held behind her.

She looked so much like Webby…she was Webby -in a way- and Lena couldn't place why that bothered her so much.

"What's your favorite color?" June asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Your favorite color?" she repeated "I think mine is blue, is blue your favorite color too?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because that's the color you turn to when you change appearance"

Oh, she meant her 'sorceress mode' as Violet called it, Webby sometimes referred to it as a superhero persona.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Maybe?"

"Can you change the color of your costume at will?"

"Never tried, never thought of it" Lena dismissed with boredom, but the question stuck for a bit "Probably not since my friendship magic is blue"

"Friendship magic?"

"The bracelets?" she pointed at the one she was wearing "they help me channel my own magic through the strength my friends give me"

June stopped walking "Are we friends?"

Lena had to turn around to look at her, she seemed small and innocent.

The shadow teen walked back the couple of steps that divided them "You are Webby's sister, so yeah, we are friends"

"So, we are only friends because of Webby?" she shrugged "Because it doesn't look like you…like having me around"

Lena flinched, her shoulders tensed, she hadn't hoped her to be the observant type. Webby's aloofness was something Lena had learned to love about the girl…but this wasn't Webby.

"Look, June" Lena rubbed the back of her neck "I'm…I'm just kind of put off with the situation. It doesn't have to do with you or your sister, it's...it's more about..." 'me and Webby' she wanted to say, but in reality she couldn't even be sure if that was it. So she sighed "You remind me a lot of...who I used to be and... my past is not a pretty one" she admitted "the little stunt with the string also put us to a bad start"

"I'm sorry" June said honestly, true remorse in her tone "I was trying to cut Webby's ties so she would come with us, I didn't realize...she meant that much to you"

"She was literally my whole world for six months," Lena chuckled dryly, perhaps it had been for longer than that "But I shouldn't have been triggered by that, it was just a stupid piece of chord and I snapped. I basically pushed you down the stairs and...and that's what reminded me of who I used to be when someone bad was in my life. I truly didn't mean to hurt you" she exhaled.

"You didn't, not really" June shrugged ashamed "I just needed an excuse to bail so I could accomplish my mission, it worked because I turn Webby against you" she hanged her head lower.

Lena could recognize in June's face a kind of guilt she had seen on the mirror a thousand times "...I understand why you did what you did. Someone else put you up to it, someone you saw as a parent, a figure that should have protected you, but used you instead"

June felt the tears roll down her face.

Lena panicked "Wow, wow, hey there, Blue. I didn't mean to-"

"Black Heron was...she was supposed to take care of May and me, she was our mother, she should have loved us not- "she sobbed.

Lena didn't need more words out of her to understand the pain she was feeling. So she hugged her, out of the blue and with no hesitation "I know how you feel" she mumbled "My aunt-" the words stung on her beak "Magica... created me from her shadow" she admitted "made me do...unspeakable things for the sake of her revenge against Scrooge. For fifteen years all she did was tell me how much of a disappointment I was, how useless and pathetic and...even if it was just words they...they crafted some pretty deep wounds because I too kept on expecting that maybe one day she would ...love me, even if just a little"

June pulled apart in the slightest, her face still buried into Lena's sweater "You- you are like us?"

"Yeah, every bit. I just...stayed on the wrong side for far longer...Webby is the one that save me, that's why she's one of the most important people in my life. Without her I wouldn't even have a life"

June slowly let go, hesitantly trying to meet her eyes "How do you...how do you begin to feel real?" she asked timidly.

Lena felt her own heart ache at the question "It's...it's a process. Sometimes I'm not even sure myself" she admitted, seeing inside June's eyes something she knew all to well and was determined to make sure the small blue would never feel again "But if you'd like, I can help you through it"


	2. Blue Skies

The manor quickly got used to double the trouble of triplets. Scrooge loved it; he was finding the new joys of parenthood and planning more adventures he would have with his family.

But on days like this, chaos ensured.

"Why did we agree to this?!" Dewey ran from another round of darts as he tried to look for cover.

"As if they gave us a choice!" Louie followed swiftly.

"Why did they had to make it girls vs. boys!" Huey used his guidebook to cover his head, not sure where all the shots were coming from.

"As if one Webby wasn't hard enough to beat!"

"Keep talking, that only will give your location away!" May dropped from the chandelier, cutting their path, forcing them to turn right.

May smiled "They are going to your location, team two" she said into her com.

"Roger that, team two in position" Webby turned towards June and the Sabrewing sisters "Okay, let's put this ambush into action. You guys stay in the closet, I'll drive the boys right there and when they open to hide in it, you'll shoot them up front!"

"Your natural talent for war games is both fascinating and alarming, Webbigail"

The shouts from the hallway began to get closer.

"Quick, everyone inside!" Webby opened the door, almost shoving them in before closing it.

"And we are stuck next to the cleaning supplies" Lena sighed, pulling out her phone.

"Your device might give away our position, sister"

"You are starting to take this just as seriously as Webby, Vi"

"Well, I appreciate a nicely executed plan"

Lena huffed "What about you, Blue? Planning a way to escape through the vents if this fails?" Lena turned to the smaller girl, only to find her blankly staring at the door, her eyes were wide open and crystallized.

"June?" she called again.

"It's too small," she absently said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked just as the screams got closer.

"Keep running! I think we lost them!"

"Quick, we have to hide!"

June's breathing started to pick up, she was hyperventilating, sweat running down her face.

Just as the boys were closing in, June couldn't take it anymore and she jumped outside the crowded space, taking deep irregular breaths.

"Gah! It was a trap, shoot!" Louie commanded, as they fired, but none of the shots got to hit June.

"Lena! No fair, we said no magic" Dewey complained.

"Yeah, yeah, pretend you hit the mark, you won" she dismissed, casting her shield down, walking towards June, who was clearly out of sorts. Before the guys could catch up to the events, the witch gave her sister a look that mutedly asked for a favor.

Violet nodded "If you wish for this battle royal to be ove, I suggest we find Webbigail and May before they execute the next phase of their plan, which I assure you, is worst than you can imagine"

"Yes, please, please put an end to this madness!"

"Very well, let us go" she looked over her shoulder at her sister, who mouthed a thank you.

Once alone, Lena turned all her attention to the girl.

"You okay, Blue?"

The girl was breathing more regularly now. She nodded, barely meeting her gaze "I'm sorry, I ruined the fun"

"It stopped being fun like two hours ago, you actually did us a solid, especially the boys" Lena said breezily, but June could tell she was trying to make her feel better, which brought a weak smile to her beak. She always seemed to read her a bit more easily than most.

"Not a fan of dark places?" Lena offered, trying to sound as casual as possible while addressing her previous reaction.

June shrugged "It's not the dark, it's...it's how small it feels" she hugged herself "It...it reminded me of the tubes" she hugged herself "we barely had any room to move, it was..." the shiver went up her spine.

Lena understood immediately "I'm sorry"

"It's okay! Really!" she tried to reassure her far too quickly, putting on a smile that clearly didn't belong in her face at that time "I don't know what happened back there, but I'm all good now" she reached for the exit "come on, let's catch up with the others"

"Blue" Lena called making her halt "Even...if you weren't okay, that would be okay" she said "you have no idea how many times I jumped at the sight of my own shadow. I still do, occasionally, just when it's on a certain angle, when it looks like it'll hover over me" she rubbed the back of her neck "it happens, it gets my head to a place of the past and it's hard to tell myself that it is no longer real. That makes sense?"

June couldn't even begin to say just how much, her throat closed up, so she nodded.

"Okay, just wanted you to know that" Lena started walking to the exit as well just as June caught her hand.

"It...it'll stop being frightening, right? Someday?"

Lena softened her features, because she wanted to tell her just how much better things would get, but an idea crossed her mind instead, why say it when she could show it?

A spark of bright blue bursted in the room as she transformed into her sorcerer attire.

The awe in June's face was almost an exact copy of how Webby would sometimes stare at her when she used magic, but at the same time, they transmitted such different emotions with that same gesture.

"Come on" she stretched a hand towards her "let's go"

"Wh-where?"

"We are going to take some air"

"Wh-what about the others?"

"We'll catch up" she assured "for now let's say...it's a little trip for Blue Team?"

June held the most childish smile anyone could muster "Blue Team?" she repeated.

"Yup!" Lena smirked "Ready?"

June didn't hesitate to grab her hand.

Soon, her bracelet bursted bright blue as the magic enveloped both and Lena took flight as they reached the closest balcony, flying away.

June's laughter was the only clue the rest of the kids had to even notice that both girls were soaring into the horizon.

"Hey! No fair!" Dewey complained "they are bailing after losing!"

"Wh-where are they going?" Webby frowned.

"June shouldn't leave like that!" May sounded far more concerned than what she usually let show, but she tended to have a softer side exclusively for the blue coded girl.

"I'm sure that whatever Lena has planned, it should be alright," Violet intervened on her sister's behalf. "She won't let anything bad happen to June"

That didn't manage to calm May down, she didn't know any of them too well, the only two people she blindly trusted were, the one currently flying away, and Webby, who looked just as distressed as she was by seeing them fly away without them.

***

The blue skies opened up in front of her as they flew over the city.

June had seen some of the most beautiful and breathtaking landscapes in the past few months alongside Donald, Daisy and May, but somehow, just there in Duckburg, she felt truly free. She could close her eyes without fearing the world shrinking around her.

"This is amazing!" she shouted against the wind "It's way less terrifying when you are not falling off a plane!"

Lena chuckled "Alright, I'm going to take us to land, okay?" she found just the spot she had been looking for. A remote, forgotten and abandoned place.

They touched down and Lena quickly turned back to her normal appearance as she sat on the wooden floor catching her breath.

June laid down, arms sprawled to her sides as she gazed at a passing cloud "This feels...liberating"

"You have no idea just how much" Lena smiled looking at the old amphitheater, her former home "This used to be the place where I lived for two years, so like, my tube"

June sat up in a jolt, trying to read into her face if there would be anger or resentment, but Lena just looked...peaceful.

"Yep, when I was with Magica this was about the only place I could go to. I hated it here, it made me feel all kinds of sick and angry, but now?" she laid down with her arms behind her neck "It doesn't bother me, because it's not a part of who I am. It belongs to my past"

June listened to her closely as she laid next to her.

"So you see, you'll start feeling better in the places that once frightened you. Maybe it's not quite the same for you and me, but if for now what you need are open spaces-" she extended her arms widely at the horizon "here you go, all the blue skies you can get"

June giggled, leaning into Lena's shoulder as she gazed at the immensity that expanded in front of her. For a brief moment, she even forgot how fear felt.

***

As soon as they landed at the main entrance of the manor, Lena transformed back, leaning into the rail to recover.

"Are you okay?" June asked, concerned, reaching her side.

"Yeah, no sweat, I'm still learning to stay in that form for longer periods of time, it just takes so much out of me"

"I'm sorry, we should have walked back"

"Don't worry" Lena said cooly "You helped plenty, your bracelet channeled some friendship magic to juice me up"

"My bracelet?" June asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" Lena frowned confused "I'm pretty sure I told you how they work, right?"

June didn't care that Lena was not even standing on her own, she launched into her arms for a hug that made them stumble.

"June, caref-"

"So we are friends!"

Lena was aback for a moment before understanding what she meant, why it mattered so much to her that her bracelet connected with her magic. So she hugged back "Of course we are, Blue"

"There you guys are!" Huey walked down the entrance's stair being followed by the rest of the group.

"June!" May moved past them all, grabbing her sister's face, inspecting her closely "are you hurt? Were you captured in exchange for information?" she eyed Lena warily.

"Woah- hey! Easy, Sunshine" Lena folded her arms defensively.

"May" the yellow duck said coldly.

"We just went for some air," the teen replied.

"Well you could have told us!" May's frown deepened.

"Yeah, we could...have gone with you" Webby shrugged, not really meeting her gaze.

"Sorry" Lena's voice dropped a litte "We..." she looked at June, it was plain to see she wasn't ready to open up to everyone at once, and it was not Lena's place to say it "we just...went for a little adventure"

June smiled at her gratefully before turning to her sister "Yeah, and it was awesome. I'm okay May and I promise I'll tell you where I am going from now on"

May still glanced at Lena once more before exhaling "Okay"

"Cool, so now that all that was settled, can we please go back to doing nothing?" Louie asked as he got back inside the mansion with his brothers.

There was still a tension in the air, but it was unclear to whom it really belonged and in which direction it expanded.

"We better head home" Violet walked down the stairs to reach her sister, knowing that Lena was in one way or another, the epicenter of it all.

"Yeah, good call" she gazed at the floor "see you next time" she said to no one in particular, or perhaps to someone in particular.

"Lena" June called as the teen looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks for today," she said, playing with her own bracelet. Her smile was true and open "Blue Team"

Lena smirked. Yeah, it was totally worth it getting scolded, if only to get that look out of the younger duck's face "Blue Team"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing feedback and support for this story! Let's keep exploring where it will lead! Until next time!


	3. Blueberry Cookies

June had never cooked before, but as she mixed all the ingredients together, she found out that she liked it. She had been inside a kitchen before, the small one on Donald's house boat during their months of travel.

He had been kind and understanding while walking her through the process. That's why she liked cooking, because it was a way of telling someone else that you care. Donald always made her special blueberry pancakes and some peach ones for May. It took him time, patience and a lot of tries, but once they were on her plate and not on a flaming pan, she could taste the affection he poured into doing them.

That's why she was in the kitchen, trying to figure out the recipe of chocolate chip cookies, because she wanted to show that she cared.

"Why does it smell like a gas leak?" May entered the kitchen noticing the disastrous state of the place "Did you defuse a bomb?" she asked, it would have been funny if not for the fact that her sister wasn't joking. They knew how to do that, but apparently June could not get the measurements right on a simple domestic activity.

"I'm baking cookies!" June said brightly "Well, trying at this stage, but I like it"

"Why are you doing them yourself? I'm pretty sure the pantry is full of them, Louie even showed us where they hide the good kind" she jumped up the chair next to hers.

"I know, but they are for Lena, so I wanted to do them myself" she explained happily.

May folded her arms, inspecting her "Why?"

One question, and still, June couldn't even begin to explain it.

She avoided her sister's gaze "As a thank you gift" she offered. It was absolutely true, that was her motivation, that's what she wanted to say through the gesture.

"Thank her for what?"

That she truly couldn't answer. No to May, or at least not yet. May was the stronger of the two. She was the one that always easily adapted, took control of things, showed no hesitance. Perhaps the only time June saw May unsure of anything, was when they lost Black Heron and the certainty of having someone to look out for them. June knew that as long as she had May, she would be alright, but for May it meant fending for both of them, and she would have done it, against the whole world if needed.

But June didn't have her drive; she still looked around and found certain things terrifying and others just as wonderful. She still hesitantly walked the hallways while May marched with resolve in every step.

They were supposedly equal, and still, June couldn't figure out why May rather be in closed spaces or keep practicing mission scenarios, even if they were a game. They were coping so differently and yet, May looked like she had everything figured out. So why couldn't June be like that?

"I just…like spending time with her" the smaller girl offered after a long pause "besides, she has been incredibly understanding about the whole 'we were infiltrating the manor to take down Scrooge' ordeal. She had to do it herself first, she's just like u-"

"Yeah, Webby told me the story" May cut her rather abruptly "So?"

June felt small under her sister's unusually cold stare. It was not an uncommon gesture, but she had never been on the receiving end of it "So I'm…thanking her for forgiving me about the whole cutting the string?" that was not the complete truth, there was so much more she was grateful for.

"That's what this is about?" May apparently relaxed a bit "It was just a piece of threat"

"It was more about what it represented?" June added with little voice, not knowing why her sister still mistrusted the teen so much.

"Well, forgive forget" May chanted.

"Yeah" June would rather leave it at that.

"So, cookies are just closure on the subject?"

June shrugged, but couldn't bring herself to say anything else "Yes"

"Okay" she jumped down the seat, going to the exit before looking over her shoulder "And June?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe try blueberries instead of chocolate chips? I think you just ran out of them" she pointed at the brunt prior attempts.

June smiled "That's a great idea"

***

Lena locked the front door of her house, hiding the key as Ty taught her how. She plugged one headphone in looking for a song, ready to begin her walk, that ultimately just lasted five steps before her foot got caught on a rope that swiftly swung her around, leaving her hanging upside-down from the lowest branch of a nearby tree.

"What the-?!"

Suddenly, a figure rappelled down to be face to face with her as she removed a pair of night vision goggles that belonged to Webby.

"What are you plotting?" the yellow duck demanded.

"May?! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" Lena had been two seconds short of going full sorceress mode, but now she was more annoyed than taken by surprise.

May jumped to the floor, pointing a finger at her "What are you playing at with June?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you planning revenge on us? For what happened before?"

Now Lena was just really done with the situation "Okay, I'm out of here" she swiftly transported with the shadows re-emerging right behind May "Listen-"

The younger duck immediately did a back kick sending Lena to the ground.

"Hey! Calm down, would you, May?!"

"What? Not calling me Yellow?"

"Call me lazy, but I figured that nicknames that are longer than the actual thing are not worth the effort" she stood up dusting herself up.

"Stop with the games! What are you planning?" May walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm trying real hard here to pretend that you just didn't show up at my house to accuse, kidnap and interrogate me. So can we tone it down a little?"

"Just tell me what you are scheming!"

"Nothing!" Lena threw her hands to the air "Why would I be planning something on the first place? Or did you just go randomly abducting everyone at the manor this morning?"

"Just you" May's eyes were stone cold.

"Why?! What did I even do to you?" Lena was truly about to loose it.

"Because you are the one getting close to June, she is my sister, if you dare hurt her-!"

Lena saw the true emotions behind her words, just how much she so desperately wanted to protect her, how much she cared. So Lena took a deep breath "I'm not trying to harm her, May. I'm not getting close to her so I can accomplish any ulterior motives. That's not who I am anymore, and that's not you either. So can you please just talk to me?"

The smaller duck was briefly aback by her words, but soon her frown returned, there was no time for hesitation "I don't really know you, so I don't have any reasons to trust you"

Lena sighed covering her face "Okay, you are definitely the least Webby out of the three, because you are not putting all your faith in a complete stranger" she groaned uncovering to look at her "and right about now I mean it as a compliment, because then I know that you'll reason through my words and won't just believe me blindly" she stood in front of May, but there was no imposition, or condescending glances, Lena was just looking into her eyes "You need to let your sister process this at her own time"

May actually took a step back, not expecting that "What?"

"You can't expect June to take all of this in as quickly as you did"

"I don't know what you are talking about" and Lena knew that she truly meant it, May didn't see it.

Lena groaned inwardly before exhaling, going to the tree to take a seat "Okay, listen, you want to know why June hangs with me? It's because she needs someone to talk to, or at times only to feel heard or understood and validated. Because she is still looking for answers"

"We already got our answers! We know why we were created, what more is there to know?"

"You know _the reason_ you were made, but now it's time to find what's your _purpose_ to live, beyond what they prepared you to accomplish" Lena countered softly and just as May's shoulders dropped, she knew the smaller girl had truly heard her "That's something she is trying to figure out"

May felt the tears threatening to slip at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't let them "And what? You got her an answer for it?"

Lena chuckled dryly "Are you kidding? Sometimes I'm still trying to find my own" she threw her head back looking at the sky "fifteen years having only one goal in mind, getting that stupid dime. That's all that mattered, afterwards I was supposed to get my freedom, but I never thought that far ahead, I began to think Magica would dispose of me the moment she didn't have a use for me. But then I met Webby and for the first time I began to think in having another purpose and…and I didn't care what I was supposed to be or what Magica told me to do, I couldn't let her harm Webby and her family" she swallowed hard "then I died, but really didn't as I clung into her shadow and after six months into nothingness I was brought back and now I was free. Nowhere to go, no one to be and that…that was really scary. What is a shadow without a person that projects it?" she felt the sting in her eyes as she wiped them "So that's why I am spending time with June, because I want to help her like-" _like Webby_ " -like others did for me"

May took one step closer, her posture wasn't a fighting stance anymore "June…went to you?"

Lena saw a bit of hurt in the girl's eyes "She trusts you, more than she trusts anyone else, that's plain to see"

"Then she could have come to me" she folded her arms "I'm her sister, I've always been there with her, it was the two of us against the world"

"Give her time, I'm sure she will tell you everything, once she's ready. But first, let her process" she repeated "she needs to work throught her feelings. You two are very different in that regard and you can't expect her to adapt as fast as you did"

"But I can't let her fall behind"

The phrase was heavy with meaning, the shadow teen could feel it "I… I don't know how being with F.O.W.L. was, but I can imagine that if they expected something from you, then it had to be met, right?" she knew at least that's how her own relationship with Magica worked " Did you had to make sure June was up to speed too?"

And then something shattered inside May, as she looked into the memories of her past. There was something broken in them. She sat down next to Lena, but still at arm's length "They used to say that... maybe they only needed one of us to do the job"

Lena felt the hurt in May's words as they stabbed her own chest "I'm sorry…must have been really scary to hear they could take her away from you at any time"

May rubbed the tears away as she sniffed unable to meet her gaze. That's why she always had to push June to do better, to be at her own level. So no one was superior to the other.

"I'm not here to take her away from you" Lena cooed gently "I had your same reaction when I met Violet, I thought she would end up replacing me as Webby's best friend, and now I'm her older sister" she smirked lightly "and you don't have to trust me blindly, it's actually nice to hear you have a good judgment regarding befriending strangers, but I can't simply stop talking to June. If she trusts me now, if she already considers me her friend, then I can't turn my back. Because I know how that feels and I'm not giving up, not until she feels like she belongs, that she is real"

May tried to meet Lena's gaze, finding no reason to doubt her, despite everything May had accused her off, the teen was being open and honest. So she rubbed her sleeve against her eyes, standing up. She didn't have to like it, but she understood "Okay, but if you dare hurt her or even make her cry-"

Lena raised her arms in surrender "Yes, you obviously know where I live" she stood up as well.

"Thank you" Lena hadn't expected to hear those words "For helping her, especially since I was unable" it couldn't have been easy saying that, admitting that June needed others.

The shadow sorceress nodded, still processing her words as May picked up the goggles ready to leave.

"Hey, May" she called after her "If… you ever want to talk, I'm right here" she offered "maybe no traps next time?"

The yellow duckling actually smiled as she nodded, walking back to the manor.

Lena smirked to herself. _Yep,_ those two were definitely part of her life now.


	4. Feeling Blue

The sun rose on the horizon hitting the manor in a way that it exalted it even more, no wonder Scrooge had decided to put it on the tallest hill.

Lena groaned inwardly at the sight, pressing the strap of her backpack.

"Hey, Vi? Is it alright if I bail on tonight's sleepover?" she turned to her sister as they walked to the main gate "I'll stay the day and all, I just…don't feel up to it" she shrugged.

Violet gazed at her with a sympathetic look "May I suggest a more direct approach and just talk to her?"

Lena shifted uncomfortably, of course her sister knew how she was feeling, but that didn't made it any easier to navigate "I don't…I don't have the words" Lena offered "besides, it was months ago, what's the point of bringing it up now?"

"Lena, you have been avoiding being alone in the same room" Violet pointed out "you are okay as long as there are others, but sooner rather than later, you should talk to Webbigail"

"I mean – not necessarily- she lets a lot of my comments slide" Lena said "maybe I'm just blowing it out of proportions all over again, it was just a piece of string and she was under a lot of stress"

"Then why have you been avoiding entering her room at all costs?"

Lena gazed away "I'm just trying to give her time and space. And –if she felt like there was something we should discuss- I'm sure she would have said something. After all, she is Webby. She can work through all the emotional stuff, and I'm just-" _her shadow_ "I'm just the mysterious rebel one, right?"

Violet sighed looking at her older sister. A long silence stretched between them before the hummingbird dared to speak up "I know that talking about the way you feel is hard, especially since for the longest of time Magica would denigrate you if you ever tried to express yourself. So I know it's not something that comes naturally, because you expect to be told off and hurt in return if you share your feelings, but Webbigail is your friend and I believe it could do you both some good"

Lena exhaled slowly "It…doesn't mean it's less scary. I think it's actually worse, I don't want to lose her over something I did or I might say if we talk. So letting it go like it didn't happen it's…a way I can be sure I won't mess this up"

Violet patted her sister's shoulder "In your most earnest attempt to keep her close, you might push her away"

Lena gasped as if she had been punched in the guts.

Violet grabbed her hand knowing Lena's mind was taking her to a worst case scenario "I don't mean to upset you"

"I know, Vi…I'm just…" she swallowed hard "… at least being on my own, meant not having someone to lose"

"If push comes to shove, as you fear, be certain, I'll stay by your side"

Lena offered a grateful smile, looking at her little sister with affection "Thanks, nerd"

***

Violet nodded, waiting for a moment before ringing the bell.

"They are here!" June yelled from the second floor after having seen them through the window.

"This is going to be great! With the boys gone camping with Della, we'll have our first, only-girls-allowed, slumber party!" Webby raced down the stairs to open the door for them "Violet! Lena!" she hugged them strongly. Lena had missed the embraces.

"Hey, Pink"

"Greetings, Webbigail"

Webby let go as May approached.

"Hi"

"May" Violet nodded towards her.

"What? No bear trap for me?" Lena teased lightly, getting a smile out of the yellow duckling.

"After seeing you vanish with the shadows, I'll have to think my traps more thoroughly"

Lena chuckled; she liked her fierceness "Do your worst"

"Traps?" Webby repeated.

"Just an inside joke" Lena offered, only Violet knew about the little incident of May's visit, since she had stepped into the same trap by accident because she had been reading a book and not paying attention to the road.

May seemed relieved that Lena was not calling her out on her display two days prior.

"Lena!" the smallest duckling raced down the stair to her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Blue" Lena smiled hugging her back, smiling softly.

"Blue?" Webby shrugged, she had never heard Lena call June that.

"Yeah, I got my nickname too!" June said happily "Plus, we are Blue Team" she showed her bracelet "at least when there's magic involved, right?"

"Yup, Blue Team" she leaned an arm over her head as she used to do to annoy Violet, but June didn't seem to care.

"Dewey wanted to join in" June added.

"Oh, we are definitely not letting him join, I can't be responsible for keeping both of you out of trouble" Lena chuckled before looking up with slight hesitance "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Tons of games!" Webby jumped in to say enthusiastically "May and I planned some scouting"

"More war games?" Violet inquired.

"We came up with three of them" May nodded proudly "the back garden is basically mined with obstacles"

"Well, that's new" Lena folded her arms, leaning into a wall.

"Maybe…we could do some summoning afterwards?" Webby shrugged "Like-like old times?"

Lena flinched, surprised by the petition, but she sheepishly gazed away "Sorry Pink, I'm all worn out, magic-wise"

"Really?" Webby frowned concerned, for what she heard, Lena had actually passed out after holding the invisibility spell on the plane for too long "It's nine in the morning, what happened?" she asked "Someone tried to attack your house?"

"No, we are fine; I just…did whatever the magical equivalent to sleepwalking is when it comes to casting spells"

"You used magic asleep?"

"Yeah, apparently that's something I can do now, _hurray_ " she said in feigned voice, hunching into herself. That was another reason why staying the night sounded like an awful idea. Last night it was only levitating objects around her, but who knows if she could turn those into projectiles?

"Since when?" Webby asked, looking at her, it made Lena feel like there was no one else in the room.

"Since the quote on quote 'last adventure' " Violet provided which snapped Lena back into reality, others were there too, and her sister had just revealed one of her secrets away. To be fair, she hadn't told Violet not to say anything, Lena simply hadn't thought she would have to disclose the issue at all.

"Since then?!" Webby's tone raised a pitch higher "It's been months!"

"It- it comes and goes, no big deal" Lena cleared her throat "I can do whatever else you have planned, just no magic today"

"Yeah, but-" _that wasn't the point_. The point was that she hadn't told her.

"It's okay, really" Lena insisted feeling awkward that the attention was on her "Just, whatever you want to do but that"

"Well, we could start by playing capture the flag" May said and Lena could have hugged her for taking the lead and get them to do anything else at all.

Soon enough, they were engrossed in all the games and traps Webby and May had planned for the day and in whatever other activity they suggested. Whenever they were divided into teams, it was usually the Sabrewing sisters vs. the Duck sisters, but at some point June insisted on being on the Blue Team and then they combined forces, but not once did Lena was in the same team as Webby, and the duckling with the pink bow started to notice just how much more at ease Lena looked with June. How they shared knowing looks, easy going smiles and jokes.

Webby couldn't figure out what the feeling on the pitch of her stomach was about, whenever she hard Lena's laugh, or saw the way she was so laid back and comfortable with the smallest girl. How they seemed to understand each other and be so in tune.

By the time the sun was going down everyone was exhausted and Lena was trying to find the right time to just slip away and go back to her own house. She would explain everything to Ty and Indy; she'd rather have to do that.

"Okay! Time for some board games!" Webby cheered "To my lair!"

Lena shrugged, trying to find any reason to stall for a little longer "I'll- I'll go get us some snacks"

"I'll help!" June grabbed her hand skipping through the halls. Just the two of them going to the kitchen, like the first time they actually talked.

"Thanks, Blue"

As soon as they arrived, June quickly reached for several drinks as well as whatever junk food Louie insisted was the best, but what she really wanted to show was the trey of neatly organized blueberry cookies that she presented in front of Lena.

"I made you these!" her eyes were bright and playful.

Lena was shortly aback, surprised by the gesture "F-for me?"

"Yes! I wanted to give them to you earlier, but it didn't seemed polite to do it in front of everyone else" she explained sheepishly "I tried to make them chocolate chip ones at first, but I had a lot of trials and errors. It was fun! Having the freedom to make mistakes-" June abruptly stopped talking after that.

Lena gazed at her softly, grabbing a cookie, taking a bite out of it "They're really good, thank you, June"

The smile came back into the smaller girl's beak "You like them?!"

"I love them" she meant it, Indy used to bake her brownies on days she felt down, so Lena had learned that it was his way of saying _'I care'_ , and June's cookies tasted just like that feeling, so she took a second one "thanks for making them for me"

June hugged her; cuddling under her chin "Thank you" she said in return, that's what she had wanted to say for so long.

Lena embraced her as well. After a moment, June let go, still flashing her bright smile.

"Ready to join the others?"

Lena shrugged slightly "Yeah, in a minute"

June eyed her carefully, but not judgemental "Why…don't you want to go to Webby's room?"

Lena blinked aback, trying to find a coherent way to refute, but she quickly reminded herself that June was the observant type, no point in denying it "I'm... trying to give her some space and…I kind of needed it myself, if I'm being honest" she exhaled "not much of a choice now, huh?"

"We don't have to go just yet" June grabbed her hand "you took me for air before, so let's get some air right now" she took the cookies as she dragged Lena to the balcony, snatching one of the blanket that was on the garden chair, putting it over the floor before gazing at the stars.

Lena chuckled, but complied, sitting next to her, eating another cookie. As the night breeze softly stroke her feathers, Lena found herself relaxing for the first time in the day "Thanks, June"

The smaller girl smiled as she rested her head on Lena's lap, still gazing at the sky. The way she had warmed up to her amazed Lena. May still eyed her suspiciously now and then, more out of habits than mistrust at this point. But not June. She had decided to trust her almost immediately, as soon as Lena allowed her near, June had leaned into her with no hesitation. On that regard June was more like...

"Lena…why are you avoiding…Webby?" June asked, feeling the teen stiffen as Lena snapped out of her thoughts "For what you've told me and for what she has said, you are friends, right?"

"Ye-yeah, we are" Lena played with her own bracelet "she…she means…a lot to me" she leaned back looking at the moon, a permanent reminder of the eclipse.

"Then...why don't you talk to her about whatever is troubling you?"

Lena gazed down at her big innocent and inquisitive eyes "Because...I don't feel like I can" she finally said out loud, only then realizing how much that thought had weighted on her chest "Not when it comes to this"

"I don't understand" June shifted, turning over "Why? What can't you tell her?"

"It's...imposible to put in words, but bottom line, I'm the problem" she said "Always have been"

"That can't be true" June refuted heartedly. Lena could have smiled at how passionately June was advocating on her behalf even though she had known her for so little.

"When it comes to my friendship with Webby, yeah, I've always been the issue" she said defeatedly "she was always there for me and I failed time after time to do the same. On some instances I got to make it all better, like the crazy money shark-"

"Tiffany, yeah" June nodded, she knew that story, at least from Webby's perspective.

"But in so many others, I'm just..." _not good enough_. Lena sighed looking at her own bracelet "For a while I wondered if Magica had made me out of an avaricious demon's shadow because that would have explained how possessive I was of her" she mumbled "I pretty much refused to die just to stay with Webby, even if it was as a ghost _-well-_ shadow. And then, I almost got her, Violet and myself captured by my own emotional demons when they brought me back" she let her head hang back frustrated "And she put up with all of it. With my crazy aunt, with all my fears, the nightmares, the struggles... but I finally got her to snap when I got all worked up with..."

"With the string" June added in little voice.

Lena dropped her shoulders "It's not on you, Blue" she gazed down at her, noticing a stray hair that she gently moved out of the way "I'm angry with myself and I'm trying to figure out…" there was too much and not enough strength in her to even say it out loud. More than anything, she wanted to know how Webby felt, even if she couldn't untangle her own emotions on the first place "Who am I when I am not with her?" she said instead the question that had roamed her thoughts. "I only felt like I was something -someone- outside of Magica when she walked into my life. I felt _**real**_ when she looked at me. When she said I was her best friend...that was the first time I actually connected with anyone, the first time I didn't felt like a shadow anymore. It was the point where I went from being sentient to having feelings of my own" she smiled softly at the memory, at how it made her warm inside, but soon, she swallowed the knot on her throat like a spoonful of salt "I blew it, I just know that much. Even if she hasn't realized it yet, I'm pretty sure I ruined something I shouldn't have touched when my feelings went haywire"

"You can't know that, especially if you haven't talked to her. You don't know what she's thinking or feeling"

"But I know what I am feeling, and…I can't get rid of that" she said to herself.

"I don't understand" June admitted as Lena chuckled sadly.

"I'm not sure I do either" she gazed back at the stars "all along I knew how much I needed her but...never thought to consider if she still needed me" Webby's friends and family had extended, she was no longer an outcast inside the manor. The only reason Lena had been able to get close on the first place during Magica's plan, was because Webby used to be lonely. But that was no the case anymore.

"Lena?" June called softly, noticing the broken expression on the teen's face.

"Sorry, Blue. I didn't mean to drop all of this on you" Lena ran the back of her sleeve over her eyes.

"It's okay" she grabbed her hand "You can also talk to as you let me talk to you, right?"

"Yeah" Lena hugged her "You can always come to me"

"Great" June embraced her as well "Because I need you"

Lena felt the tears threatening to take over.

"Blue Team" June smiled brightly.

"Blue Team" Lena ruffled her hair affectionately.

***

Webby exited the kitchen with the food and drinks she found on the bar, but no sign of Lena or June. She was heading back to her room when she caught on the sound of their voices. She turned to find them on the balcony, Lena was holding her, speaking softly as they stargazed. That made her blood boil as her face blushed madly and her fists tightened.

"Webbigail, have you acquired the edibles?" Violet walked up to her, finding the pink duckling glued to her place "Webbigail?" she followed her stare finding Lena outside "Oh. There they are"

"Yeah" she turned around abruptly, marching towards the hallway. Violet swiftly followed.

"Shall I tell them we'll begin shortly our games?"

"What for? If they have better plans being the Blue Team, then let them have it"

Violet frowned; it was an unexpected response and one she hadn't seen before coming from the other girl. But something else bothered the hummingbird even more.

"Are you upset your sister is spending time with Lena or that Lena isn't spending time with you?"

Webby flinched turning a different shade of red "Neither- both! I- I thought _we_ were best friends! But Lena just rep-replaced me!"

Violet hastily jumped in front of her, extending her arms, stopping her right on her tracks "I'm sorry Webbigail, but you are being really hypocrite, given the past events"

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"I mean with the way things happened upon May and June's arrival" Violet said pointedly "If I may make a recount of events, Lena asked you to not get involved because she was worried about you, and as it turns out she had good reasons to be, but you dismissed her. And when we found you with them after you agreed to keep that mystery on hold, we didn't have a context as to what was going, but when June cut the string that represented your bond with my sister and Lena got upset, you jumped to June's defense, even though Lena apologized. And you know fairly well that her ties to you meant the world to her" she said severely, Violet knew this first hand from when she met Lena on the Shadow Realm "But now that she is getting along with June, like you wanted from the beginning, you are resenting her" Violet demanded, she didn't tend to be confrontational, but there were a few people she would advocate for passionately "I know you were protecting your sister then as I am protecting my sister now" she dropped her arms "But I have to ask, why didn't you at least tie back the string to her name on your board? Do you honestly think she hasn't notice?" Violet wanted to say more, like perhaps that, that was the reason Lena would rather not enter the room, because she felt out of place, like the string hanging loosely, not tied to Webby anymore.

The pink duckling became tongue tied "I- I haven't done it yet, but- but not because I don't want to! It's just been a lot with May and June here and- and-"

"That's fine, Webbigail" Violet interrupted "But you don't get to cut Lena's strings to other people if she so desired to make new friends" she turned around "Goodnight"

Webby felt hollow in her heart as one part of the conversation kept on echoing on her head _'And you know fairly well that her ties to you meant the world to her'_.

"Meant?" she repeated. Violet had been deliberated with her words, she chose past tense, and not to get a reaction out of her, she was just calling it as she saw it.

And something finally shattered, because Webby too had been afraid to say what was left untouched and without knowing, she had been letting Lena slip away when she should have assured her, held her tight and say she would always want her on her life. That no one would ever take her place.

But instead, she left the silence to be filled with Lena's fears and she left unattached the one string she should have protected the most. The one she knew the teen considered to be her lifeline in her darkest hour. She left Lena casted in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The complicated thing about feelings is that they are all valid and real for each individual, and someone else's feeling can't (shouldn't) invalidate your own. I wanted to explore in more depth just how much was left unsaid at the end of the series, So let's see where this messy situation takes us as we untangle it!


End file.
